Searching
by Inu-Tenshi
Summary: One miko. One youkai. They are both searching, searching for love. Somehow meeting, each thought that it could never be, but what you assume isn't always correct. SesshoumaruKagome
1. Someone Different

**Searching**

By: Inu-Tenshi

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

Chapter One: Someone Different

* * *

(A/N: To those who have read this before, added parts are after the second separating line, not counting the one before this note.)

Love.

I have never known it, felt it, nor do I plan to anytime soon.

Then why?

Why am I feeling as if I am missing something?

Why do I feel a hollow space in my heart?

It is no use...such a weak emotion.

An annoying voice brought the soon-to-become Lord out of his peaceful thoughts.

In a lush green field with healthy trees and flowers...what a beautiful sight it was.

Now the image was ruined by that disgusting toad youkai. What a shame.

The cold Prince turned his head towards the imp, his intense amber eyes unwavering, gaze fixed.

The toad youkai swallowed, then spoke. "Prince Sesshoumaru, Lord InuTaisho requires your presence immediately," he bowed low.

The young Prince showed no sign that he had heard, but the imp knew that he had; it was something one needed to grow accustomed to, especially if you were serving under Prince Sesshoumaru.

Ever so slowly, as if he was buying time, Sesshoumaru got off of the grass and walked back to the castle.

-Knock, knock-

"Sesshoumaru, come in my son," a deep voice granted him permission to enter.

The door opened to reveal an annoyed Sesshoumaru.

"Father, what is it that you require of me? To meet a whore that you picked up again?" he bit out.

His father only chuckled.

"No, no. She is no whore. I guarantee that you will fall for her this time," his father replied, making it sound as if it would convince Sesshoumaru somewhat. How wrong he was.

"Father, you say the same every time," Sesshoumaru walked out of the room, leaving a beaming man behind him.

Yes, he did always say that, and everytime Sesshoumaru walked out of that door, he would comply to his wishes. This time was no different.

"Oh, and Sesshoumaru, she's waiting in the guest room!" his father called out since Sesshoumaru was pretty far off already.

'They're always in the guest room,' Sesshoumaru thought, and fought to roll his eyes.

True enough, a woman was patiently waiting in the guest room. Or at least, she seemed patient.

One look at Sesshoumaru was enough to make any woman change. And that's exactly what happened.

Her once uninterested eyes now gleamed with lust and yearn.

Inwardly, Sesshoumaru sighed. ' She is just another whore, just another obstacle.'

He was tired of this. Of everything. He was tired of whores taking away his independent time.

This was it. Today was the last straw. After today, he would confront his father and have a little 'chat' with him.

He would, no, he must stop wasting his time as if it were not important. Because it was. Every minute of it.

* * *

Love.

She had known it once, felt it once, and it brought nothing but pain.

She swore that she would not fall in love again. Ever.

She would not get too close with any man, no matter how handsome or tempting he was.

But...she needed to find him. She didn't know who, but she was sure that she would know if she did happen to come accross him somehow.

And maybe, just maybe, she would give him a chance. Only him. And only one chance.

Kagome ceased her walking for a brief minute and lifted her gaze up to the sky.

She was tired of this. Of everything.

Nothing was worthwhile in her life.

Everyday, she would tend to people's wounds and she would gather herbs all over again.

But...how can someone so selfless be the one that feels no happiness...?

Someday...someday, she would find a reason to live her life to the fullest.

But that someday would never come...would it?

Kagome smiled. A sad smile. A smile that showed just how human she was. Like all of us.

She resumed her walking, tightened her hold on the basket she carried and went into the forest where she would always...always, look for herbs. This was her life.

Still, as she walked on, there was no mistaking that thin thread of hope she was holding onto. Hope for finding her true love.

Someday...

And...she would wait for that someday...no matter how long it took her. Because she knew...knew that she would find him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru resisted the...might I say, _extremely_ tempting urge to rub his temples.

The 'whore', or so he called her, was endlessly chattering about things he didn't care to know.

He willed his mind to block out her giggly voice.

If he possessed such powers, he would tell her to 'shut the hell up' in his mind without hesitation.

As if he said it out loud, her chattering stopped.

You could imagine how surprised Sesshoumaru was, but he thanked kami anyway.

The 'whore' was staring at something, or rather, _someone_.

He followed her line of view and saw what she saw.

A cloaked figure.

In his lands.

And a _female _cloaked figure at that.

How he detested them. And no, he was not attracted to his own gender.

Someone was going to pay...

* * *

Kagome was unusually deep in thought and had wandered into the castle grounds.

She just _knew_ she had taken a wrong turn somewhere.

'Maybe I should just sneak away...before anyone can spot me...'

She was about to do just that, when she felt the glare of someone.

Practically frozen on the spot, Kagome turned her head and found that a woman was staring at her.

And the woman was clutching onto someone's arm.

She resisted the urge to hightail out of there.

Slowly, she brought her eyes up, and found herself staring into golden ones.

Such a...unique color.

She snapped her attention back to the woman when she spoke.

"You! What are you doing in Lord Sesshoumaru's lands?"

'Lord Sesshoumaru? Might he be...!'

Kagome's eyes snapped back to the angelic face of who she presumed to be 'Lord Sesshoumaru'.

He only stared right back, with no emotion whatsoever.

This only unnerved her.

"Hey! I asked you a question!"

She turned her attention back to the woman and glared, though they couldn't see it.

"Why are you here? Who the hell-I mean, who are you?" she corrected herself when she remembered that she was still in the presence of Lord Sesshoumaru.

"It is none of your concern," she muttered and walked away, or at least, started to.

The 'woman' just didn't seem to want to give up anytime soon.

She reached for her arm, and missing, took hold of her cloak instead, 'accidentally' pulling it off.

Kagome didn't dare turn around.

"Turn around when I'm talking to you!"

She didn't move.

"Hey!"

Kagome remained in the same position.

"What? Too ugly to face Lord Sesshoumaru?"

At this, Sesshoumaru was now curious to see what the woman looked like.

As if complying to his wishes, the woman turned and faced them, anger building up inside of her.

Fully not expecting her to look so...attractive, Sesshoumaru only stared, unnoticed by either.

Her facial features were delicate, but the most intriguing part were her eyes.

They were a sapphire blue, sparkling with her emotions.

Her figure was acceptable as well, it seemed, but the cloak was making it difficult to really be able to tell.

The 'whore' immediately realized her mistake, but didn't back down.

"You will pay for wasting my time," Kagome said with such confidence that arose new curiosity in Sesshoumaru as to what she would do.

The funny thing was...when he meant someone would pay, he meant the trespasser, but this would prove to be interesting nonetheless.

Still, the 'whore' refused to back down.

She would get a taste of something she would never forget...

* * *

Vocabulary:

-youkai: demon

-kami: god

Author's Note:

If you have any questions regarding this chapter/story, for example, things that confuse you or things you don't understand, please, feel free to ask me.

The plot of this story is created through my own imagination. There is absolutely no stealing, using, or borrowing unless you have been granted permission by myself.


	2. A Worthy Opponent

**Searching**

By: Inu-Tenshi

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

Chapter Two: A Worthy Opponent

* * *

Kagome glared at the whore, as if she had a desire to burn holes through her head.

Or maybe she was simply giving the whore a second chance, waiting for her to apologize and beg for forgiveness.

When none came and the whore only glared back stubbornly, Kagome ignored the nagging voice in the back of her mind.

Before Sesshoumaru even had a chance to blink, Kagome had become a blur of black.

A few more flashes and fuzzes, then all was quiet.

The process had probably taken only 5 seconds.

Before leaving, Kagome raised her eye level to Sesshoumaru's and bowed curtly before leaving a swirl of wind behind.

After she had left, Sesshoumaru went over to the whore, intent on looking her over.

Don't get him wrong; not that he cared about her; he only wanted to find out what the girl had done.

The whore was now lying unconscious at a fairly...odd...angle.

Although he showed no emotion, inwardly, he was quite surprised.

The girl could _probably_ defeat him in a match, not that he would admit it aloud.

The whore had cuts, bruises, rashes, and all other kinds of slashes covering most of her body.

Probably some broken bones as well.

The girl had amazing precision and accuracy and her way of fighting was uncommon, though he didn't take her as one for slow and painful torture.

Most likely, the whore would not be able to move for a month.

How unfortunate for her. Hn.

The whore didn't even have time to guard or defend herself, let alone attack.

What kind of powers did that girl possess?

He was sure that was not all she was able to do. For one like her, she could probably fall a dragon demon single-handedly.

It was not impossible, though a female, demon or human, who was able to survive a battle with a dragon was rare.

Impossible to the point that it had never happened before.

Although for some reason, Sesshoumaru thought that the girl would not only survive, but could probably destroy a dragon demon without breaking a sweat.

If her powers and skills were used against him, she would prove to be a deadly opponent.

He remembered she did not have labored breathing after the fight, nor did she shed a drop of sweat. Her features were calm and collected, much like himself.

'I would be fortunate to have her as my ally,' Sesshoumaru mused silently.

Not even bothering to bring the whore back to treat her injuries, he walked back to the castle and tried to think up an excuse to convince his father that the whore had returned to her own residence.

She really _was_ much more trouble than she was worth.

* * *

Kagome returned to the village, sighing every five steps.

That poor bitch, she was probably still unconscious somewhere on the ground.

And judging from how that 'Sesshoumaru' person treated her, he probably had no intention of helping that bitch.

No doubt she would still be laying there for a long time until someone discovered her.

Well, good riddance. She gave her a chance, but the bitch didn't take it. Too bad for her.

She quickly squashed the idea of going back there and helping the bitch. It would take up too much energy and time.

Another sigh. This time, a tired one.

But there was something...she...forgot, maybe?

Kagome tried her hardest to think of what she was obviously forgetting.

Halfway into her house, she paused.

Wasn't she holding a basket when she went out before...?

She slapped her forehead with a delicate hand.

Right. She had forgotten the herbs.

And again, a sigh.

Slowly, Kagome willed herself to walk, leaving a trail on the ground where she dragged her feet.

She blinked back the sleep in her eyes and brought her hand up to cover her mouth when she let out a small yawn.

Clearly, she was exhausted.

By the time she was near the castle grounds again, it was already nighttime.

She had taken a great amount of time since she felt as if she were dragging 50 sandbags along with her.

Suddenly, there was a slight rustle.

Anyone besides Kagome, demon or not, would not be able to hear it at all.

This is Kagome we're talking about, not anyone else.

Immediately, she switched into the defensive position, ready to change into her fighting stance if necessary.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had only wished to check on the whore; though he was known as a cold and ruthless killer, it would be wrong if the whore was killed by any demons lurking around.

Word would definitely reach his father's ears and that wouldn't be good.

Okay. So he _didn't_ do it out of sympathy, but whatever.

Just as he arrived, he felt a small wave of energy and decided to 'investigate'.

He was surprised when he found that it was the girl from earlier in the afternoon.

Maybe he should have some fun. Heh.

She did look a little tired...

Well then, let us see if she was really as powerful as he assumed she was.

* * *

Kagome felt a wave of demon energy.

If the demon wasn't using a concealing spell, she was sure she would be able to feel it all the way from the village.

What a time to come out, too.

When something gripped her arm, she only sighed. She had anticipated that.

'And that', she added in her mind when both of her arms were twisted behind her.

Typical 'ambush'.

Using a complex series of twists and turns that no human eye could comprehend, her 'attacker' was caught off guard. Sort of.

Hn. This must be a powerful demon. Usually, lesser demons would be flat on their face after this sort of attack (she assured that), but he (assuming it _was_ a he) only did an air somersault that could place him first in the Olympics and landed in front of her facing the other way so that she couldn't see his face.

His aura was strangely familiar.

He assaulted again, and, with no time to ponder, Kagome blocked his attack out of reflex.

After a series of attacks from him, Kagome decided it was her turn to have some fun and switched into the offensive position.

She lunged at him and attacked. This was actually a very good workout... She would have to thank him later.

Hey, who said anything about killing the poor guy?

Five minutes later, Kagome ceased her attacks. It seems that the demon was fast as well. He had a few cuts and bruises, but had blocked the majority of her attacks...that had never happened before. Ah, well.

Who could he be...?

'I wonder...'

* * *

Author's Note:

If you have any questions regarding this chapter/story, for example, things that confuse you or things you don't understand, please, feel free to ask me.

The plot of this story is created through my own imagination. There is absolutely no stealing, using, or borrowing unless you have been granted permission by myself.


End file.
